retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of statistics
Movies Walt Disney *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1981 VHS) '- First animated film to go on sale. *'Dumbo (1981 VHS)' - One of two films released for rental in 1981 and for sale in 1982. *'Alice in Wonderland (1981 VHS)' - One of two films released for rental in 1981 and for sale in 1982. *'Fun and Fancy Free (1982 VHS)' - One of two out of six films from the 1940s that was released on video. *'The Three Caballeros (1982 VHS)' - One of two out of six films from the 1940s that was released on video. It would later be the only film to be transferred directly to the Masterpiece Collection in 1994. *'Robin Hood (1984 VHS)' - First "The Classics" film. *'Pinocchio (1985 VHS) '- Second "The Classics" film. *'The Sword in the Stone (1986 VHS) '- When initially released, joined Dumbo and Alice in Wonderland for permanent availability when they were transferred to "The Classics". *'Sleeping Beauty (1986 VHS)' *'Lady and the Tramp (1987 VHS)' *'Cinderella (1988 VHS)' - First film with a new Walt Disney Classics logo. *'Bambi (1989 VHS)' *'The Little Mermaid (1990 VHS)' - First film to hit video stores less than one year after its original theatrical release. *'Peter Pan (1990 VHS)' *'The Jungle Book (1991 VHS)' *'Robin Hood (1991 VHS)' - Not only did it join Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone and Alice in Wonderland for permanent availability, but it was also the first animated film to ever be re-released on VHS. They were all later transferred to the Masterpiece Collection in 1994. *'The Rescuers Down Under (1991 VHS)' *'Fantasia (VHS) '- First animated film that was only given one VHS release at all. *'Pinocchio (1993 VHS) '- Second and only other film after Robin Hood to be re-released on VHS under "The Classics". *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS) '- First Masterpiece Collection film. However, some copies contain the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo because at that time, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo was not yet completed. *'The Lion King (1995 VHS)' - First Masterpiece Collection film without the brand's logo (only on VHS). *'Cinderella (1995 VHS)' - First animated film to be re-released as a Masterpiece Collection title that was subject for moratorium afterwards. *'The Aristocats (1996 VHS)' - First release of this film on VHS. *'Oliver & Company (1996 VHS)' - First release of this film on VHS. *'Toy Story (1996 VHS)' - First time ever Pixar has released a feature-length film on VHS. *'Bambi (1997 VHS)' - First VHS of a Disney film with the 1995 THX logo. *'The Great Mouse Detective (1999 VHS) '- Last film only released on VHS. TV Shows Specials *How the Grinch Stole Christmas - First Dr. Seuss episode-length special on CBS. *Grinch Night - First Dr. Seuss episode-length special on ABC. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Episodes 001-130 - Only black and white season. *Episode 1001 - First episode of the first color season. *Episode 1101 - Only episode from the early 1970s to air in 2018. *Episode 1130 - Last episode with the 1969 NET logo. *Episodes 1131-1195 - Only episodes to originally air with the 1970 PBS logo (on reruns, it was replaced by the 1971 PBS logo). *Episode 1390 - Last episode of the pre-1976 era to air in 1995. *Episode 1460 - Last episode of the pre-1976 era. *Episode 1461 - First episode of the 1979-2001 era, and the absolute oldest to ever air with the 1999 PBS Kids logo. *Episode 1641 - First episode since 1976 funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. *Episode 1655 - Last episode funded by The Sears-Roebuck Foundation. *Episode 1671 - First episode closed-captioned by The Caption Center. *Episode 1731 - First episode to contain the "www.pbs.org" address before the end credits. *Episode 1750 - Last episode containing the "Dash" version of the 1999 PBS Kids logo, within reruns. *Episode 1765 - Final episode of the entire series. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1: Friendship is Magic, part 1 - First episode of the series. *Season 1: Applebuck Season - First episode revolving around Applejack, and the only closest thing to the Twilight/Applejack episode of the series. *Season 1: Griffon the Brush-Off - First episode revolving around Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. *Season 1: Dragonshy - First episode revolving around Fluttershy. *Season 1: Look Before You Sleep - First episode revolving around Rarity. *Season 1: Suited for Success - First episode only revolving around Rarity. *Season 1: Feeling Pinkie Keen - First episode revolving around Pinkie Pie but not Rainbow Dash. *Season 1: Green Isn't Your Color - Only Fluttershy/Rarity episode of the series. *Season 1: Party of One - First episode only '''revolving around Pinkie Pie. *Season 2: Luna Eclipsed - First episode revolving around a character that didn't get any episodes in Season 1. *Season 2: Family Appreciation Day - First time Applejack appears without any of the rest of the Mane Six. *Season 3: One Bad Apple - Only CMC episode where Pinkie Pie has a role against most of the other Mane Six. *Season 3: Sleepless in Ponyville - First time Rainbow Dash appears without Twilight Sparkle. *Season 4: Flight to the Finish - First time Rainbow Dash appears without any of the rest of the Mane Six. *Season 4: Twilight Time - Only episode where Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie both appear (briefly for the latter) without Applejack. *Season 4: Twilight's Kingdom, part 2 - Final episode of the show's first era. *Season 5: The Cutie Map, part 1 - First episode of the show's second era. *Season 5: Slice of Life - Only episode revolving around background ponies. *Season 6: The Gift of the Maud Pie - First episode revolving around both Pinkie Pie and Rarity, and the first time Twilight Sparkle does '''not '''appear in a Pinkie Pie episode. *Season 6: On Your Marks - First time none of the Mane Six appear at all in an entire episode. *Season 6: Buckball Season - Only Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy episode of the series. *Season 7: Forever Filly - Only episode where Rarity appears without any of the rest of the Mane Six. *Season 7: Honest Apple - Final episode revolving around both Applejack and Rarity. *Season 7: Discordant Harmony - Discord's last episode with Fluttershy, and the only episode at all where Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie appear without any of the rest of the Mane Six. *Season 8: Fake It 'Til You Make It - Last time Pinkie Pie and Rarity appear in a Fluttershy episode. *Season 8: The Break Up Break Down - Only time Spike appears without any of the Mane Six. *Season 8: Marks for Effort - Last time Pinkie Pie appears and the only time Starlight Glimmer appears in a CMC episode, as neither of them were seen in Growing Up is Hard to Do. *Season 8: Friendship University - Only Twilight Sparkle/Rarity episode of the series. *Season 8: Sounds of Silence - Final episode revolving around both Applejack and Fluttershy. *Season 9: Frenemies - Only episode where none of any characters that got all other episodes appear in it whatsoever. Yuck! *Season 9: Sweet and Smoky - Only Spike/Fluttershy episode of the series. Spike goes no episodes whatsoever with Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie. *Season 9: Going to Seed - Applejack's final episode. *Season 9: Student Counsel - Last time none of the Mane Six appear at all in an entire episode. *Season 9: The Last Laugh - Last time Rarity appears in a Pinkie Pie episode, as she didn't appear in A Trivial Pursuit. *Season 9: A Trivial Pursuit - Pinkie Pie's final episode. *Season 9: Dragon Dropped - Rarity's and Spike's final episode. *Season 9: A Horse Shoe-in - Starlight Glimmer's final episode. *Season 9: Daring Doubt - Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's final episode. *Season 9: Growing Up is Hard to Do - Final CMC episode. *Season 9: The Big Mac Question - Only time some of the Mane Six (briefly) appear, but neither have any dialogue. *Season 9: The Last Problem - The final episode of the series. Video Games *Donkey Kong' - First appearance of Mario. *'Donkey Kong Jr. '- First time Mario is a villain. *'Mario Bros. '- First appearance of Luigi. *'Super Mario Bros. '- First appearances of Bowser, Toad and Princess Peach. *'Super Mario Bros. 2''' - First time Princess Peach and Toad are playable characters. Apps Books Music Websites Miscellaneous Paper money *$2 (Series 1976) - Only $2 Federal Reserve Notes printed at the Washington D.C. BEP. *$1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100 (Series 1981) - Last notes with serial numbers above 99,200,000. *$10 and $20 (Series 1985) - Last notes with serial numbers above 96,000,000, as these two denominations never got a Series 1988. *$1 and $5 (Series 1988) - Last notes with serial numbers above 96,000,000. *$50 and $100 (Series 1988) - Last notes with no changes to these denominations since 1969, save for the signatures of the Treasurer and Secretary. *$5, $10, $20 (Series 1988A) - Last notes with no changes to these denominations since 1969, save for the signatures of the Treasurer and Secretary. *$1 and $5 (Series 1988A) - First notes printed at Fort Worth's BEP, also known as the "Western Currency Facility". *$10, $20, $50, $100 (Series 1990) - First notes with a new security feature called "microscopic printing". *$20 (Series 1990) - First $20 bills printed at Fort Worth's BEP. *$5 (Series 1993) - First $5 bills with the "microscopic printing" security feature. This left the $1 bill remaining unchanged since 1969. *$50 and $100 (Series 1993) - Last notes for these denominations in the Series 1990 design. *$5, $10, $20 (Series 1995) - Last notes for these denominations in the Series 1990 design. *$10 (Series 1995) - First $10 bills printed at Fort Worth's BEP. Also the only $10 bills in the Series 1990 design with the letters "FW" included. *$2 (Series 1995) - First $2 bills printed at Fort Worth's BEP. *$20, $50, $100 (Series 1996) - First notes with two letters at the beginning of the serial numbers. *$5 and $10 (Series 1999) - First notes with two letters at the beginning of the serial numbers. *$20 and $50 (Series 2001) - Last notes in the Series 1996 design. Also, the last $50 bills printed at Washington D.C.'s BEP. *$2 (Series 2003) - Only $2 bills with Rosario Marin's signature. *$10 (Series 2003) - Last $10 bills in the Series 1999 design. *$20 and $50 (Series 2004) - First notes in the current design. Also, the first $50 bills printed at Fort Worth's BEP ever since. *$10 (Series 2004A) - First $10 bills in the current design. *$5 (Series 2006) - Last notes in the Series 1999 design and first notes in the current design. *$100 (Series 2006) - First $100 bills printed at Fort Worth's BEP, although they were never actually released to circulation. *$100 (Series 2009) - First $100 bills in the current design, although they were actually released to circulation in 2016. *$100 (Series 2006A and 2009A) - A clear reason for the production problems of the Series 2009 notes. Category:Miscellaneous